Now or Never
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: It's been 6 months since she last saw Blake... so now that it's time for him to come home, why does she wish he'd stay away? Maybe with the help of Kira and Lily she can get through it... Crossover: JF NS DT pairings TXB LXC TXK probably 5 chap. R&R Pleas
1. Chapter 1 There's always tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or any of the songs used. I do not own CrushCrushCrush by Paramore, Emergency by Paramore, Ever Ever After by Jordan Pruitt, Untouched by the Veronicas, Independent by Webbie, once again I do not own Power Rangers! Thanks!

Author's note: First fanfiction published  but not my first written.

Tori sighed. Not a sad sigh, an angry sigh. She had never been one to be vulnerable and she wasn't about to let it all fly out the window now. She grinned as another song blasted throughout ninja opps, sung by her close friend Kira Ford. Kira had written it, and was working on recording a CD, if she could find a record deal. And she gave a half smile when she remembered how her friend Lily had reacted when Kira and Trent had invited her and Theo and Casey and RJ and the ninja rangers to a club opening tonight, where Kira was performing. It was really too bad that Ethan was busy with his computer technology and Conner with soccer camps. Tori didn't feel like going, and she wasn't planning on it; She didn't want to see Blake. It had only been 6 months, but he had left her and she was over him, with the help of a couple of Kira's songs. The half-smile that had appeared on Tori's face vanished without a trace as she continued her workout with the punching bag. 'Just imagine Dustin's face on the bag, and you'll get a better work out than ever' Tori told herself as an inner battle took place inside her head. She hated how she had to see Blake tonight; Lily and Kira were going to drag her out of the house if she refused to go, and they had already told her if she didn't arrive at JPK to get ready at 5, they were going to hunt her down, along with Marah, Kapri, and Skyla. She didn't even know what to wear. 'What do you wear to a club? Leave it to Kira to get her big break at a club' she had thought at first when she found out. Those thoughts hadn't changed. Lily assured her she had something for Tori to wear; and that's what scared her. Lily wasn't shy and she wasn't afraid to wear something totally outrageous (not Marah and Kapri outrageous but still, Tori wasn't totally comfortable taking Lily's advice, even though she'd known her for awhile.) She started kicking the bag, as she thought about Blake; she had been looking forward to this day when he would come home, and now that it was here, she wished he wasn't coming. Blake had been a little cocky before, what if the fame had gone to his head? What if he doesn't like me anymore? A variety of thoughts including these ran through her head as she stopped, out of breath. Tori checked her watch; 3:00. 'I still have an hour' Tori thought as she wiped her face with a towel and she glanced down at her cell phone. Blake texted her. She picked up the phone and read the message: "Hey, can't wait to c u. I bet ur as beautiful as ever. Luv u." She bit back a girly grin and set the phone down. 'I'm totally over reacting' she told herself as she continued her workout, 'he couldn't have changed! He's Blake!' but even as she thought those wonderful thoughts, a nagging doubt lay in the back of her mind.

Blake grinned as he saw his blonde brother and a young man in a bright red shirt standing in the airport. "Hey bros!" Blake yelled toward Hunter and Shane. "Yo what up man?" asked Shane as he and Blake gave each other a high five. "Not much, you bro?" he turned to Hunter. "I'm good. Should we go?" "Yeah, Kira's performing tonight at a club opening, and we can't be late," Shane responded.

Tori looked down at her sore hands and was surprised to find blood. 'Shit' she thought as she took the towel and wiped off her hands. She took a look at the clock; 4:00. 'I better go' she thought as she ran out of ninja opps. Tori appeared in front of JPK within seconds and opened the door. "Hey RJ, Casey! Where's Lil?" Tori asked getting excited (for more than just the club opening). "She's up in the loft," RJ answered. Casey looked down at her hands. "Not even gonna ask dude," he told her as she gave him a teasing grin and walked off.

Blake grinned as he ducked so the pillow Dustin had thrown wouldn't hit him. "Dustin!" yelled Hunter as Dustin cringed at the thunder ranger's tone. "If you mess up my apartment one more time!" finished Hunter as Dustin made his way to the refrigerator. "You never stop eating," Shane told Dustin as Dustin turned around a bag of chips in hand. "Whas your point?" asked Dustin, his mouth full. Cam laughed as he walked in the door. "CAM!!" Dustin yelled as he hugged his friend, "I haven't seen you in forever!" "Dustin you saw me yesterday. Remember? I got mad at you because you told your students to TP my room?" Cam asked. "Oh yeah," Dustin replied sheepishly. "We need to go in a couple of minutes!" yelled Hunter from his room.

Tori grinned at her two friends as she climbed into the loft. "Hey guys!" she called. "Hey Tor," Lily smiled as she gave her friend a hug. "Ready to get ready?" asked Kira. BEEP BEEP!! Lily glanced toward the televisions. "Uh oh, looks like trouble," she told the other two rangers. "Kelzacks?" Tori said in disbelief. "And Tyranadrones?" questioned Kira. "Let's go, ready?" asked Lily, "Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" Lily quickly transformed into the cheetah ranger "Ninja storm, ranger form ha!" shouted Tori as she morphed into the blue wind ranger. "Dino thunder, power up ha!" Kira yelled as she appeared in the yellow jumpsuit.

The girls teleported to the rock quarry, to find the other ninja rangers and jungle fury rangers there, along with Trent. That wasn't the only thing they saw; three familiar monsters lined that battlefield, along with Kelzacks, Rinshi, and Tyranadrones. "Ok let's go!" Lily yelled as she flipped off the cliff. "Jungle Master Mode!" "Super Dino Mode!" Kira shouted as she flew of the cliff and slashed some Rinshi with her thunder max saber. Tori stood there, frozen. Her eyes trained on the Navy Thunder Ranger. Could he really be back? A shout for help snapped her eyes of Blake and towards Lily who was being slashed by Zurgane. "Hey!" Tori shouted as she quickly streaked toward Zurgane with her ninja sword. Blake's head snapped to attention; Did he just hear Tori? Choobo took advantage of the thunder ranger's loss of attention and hit him hard with his stick. Blake cried out in pain as he felt his shoulder move away from the joint. Blake fell to his knees on the ground, as Hunter raced over to take on Choobo. Easily dodging an attack, "Are you ok?" asked Hunter as he blocked Choobo with his thunder shield. "I think I dislocated my shoulder!" Blake told Hunter as Zurgane shot lasers at the three female rangers. "Ok that's it! He's going down," Kira said as she flipped through the air and pulled out her pterra grips and slashed him. Lily smiled as she performed her favorite move; Cheetah jabs. "He's all yours Tor!" Kira told Tori as Tori stepped in front of the two girls. "Hello Blue Wind Ranger," Zurgane greeted her, "Do you remember me?" "Like I could forget someone that ugly?" Tori asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't flatter me," Zurgane told her arrogantly, as they circled each other. "How's your boyfriend? Left you has he?" asked Zurgane once more. "Don't! Don't you ever mention that!" Tori told him angrily as Blake looked on. Shane ducked one Rinishi's blow and rolled over the back of another, while Dustin quickly split in two and handled as many Kelzacks and Tyranadrones that he could. "It's hammer time!" Dustin grinned as he pulled out his lion hammer. "Double team?" asked Cam. "You know it!" Trent responded, "Super Dino Mode!" "Super Samurai Mode!" Cam yelled as the green and white ranger flew across the battlefield, knocking down Rinshi and finally coming face to face with Copybot. Tori and Zurgane were circling each other, each looking for a weakness, and it seemed as Zurgane had found on in Tori. "So, you won't mind if I finish the Navy thunder ranger right now?" asked Zurgane as he jumped toward Blake, grabbing him and holding his sword to Blake's throat. "NO!" Tori yelled as her visor slid open, at the same time Blake's did. "Tori, don't do it! You might hit Blake!" Kira warned as Tori pulled out her Sonic Fin. "Hey Lil?" asked Theo as he ducked and dived around the Rinshi. "We could use some help!" Casey called. "Coming!" Lily yelled as she flipped through the chaotic battle. "Blake!" yelled Hunter as he saw Tori lifting her sonic fin. "Tori what are you doing?" Hunter shouted in disbelief. "What the heck are you doing?" "Doing what I have to," Tori told him, her voice trembling, as she looked into Blake's eyes, her visor open. Blake's eyes widened as he saw what Tori held in her hand opposite of the hand holding the sonic fin; it was her ninja sword. Tori raised her sonic fin, as though about to fire, then she streaked forward, knocking Zurgane to the ground and performing a water blade attack. Zurgane cried out in pain and then disappeared, leaving a purple smoke. Choobo also disappeared, along with Copybot. "Bye, nice seeing you!" Dustin yelled as he waved. Shane gave him a look and Dustin quickly lowered his hand. "What?" "Sweet move Tori," Casey complimented, as they all powered down. "Thanks," she said as she turned toward Blake. "Look Tor, I didn't mean to leave I didn't know I'd be gone that long I-" Blake tried to continue his apology, but Tori cut him off. "I understand," she said coolly. "Tor wait!" Blake called out as she turned to walk away. Why was she treating Blake like this? Why? She didn't want to! If her heart had it's way she would be kissing him right now! She was so frustrated with herself. "I'll see you guys tonight," Tori finished, giving Blake one last, longing look, then she walked away, leaving Blake confused and a little hurt.

I know I've been gone long, but why? Why won't she accept my apology? Blake wondered all these things and found himself back at Hunter's apartment once again, getting ready for the club. "Now I have to shower again!" Dustin moaned as he walked in the door. Hunter and Shane laughed as Blake sat down on the bed and pulled out a picture he had in his pocket; It was of Tori hugging him and his arm was around her. He smiled a sad smile as he slipped it back in his pocket. 'Well there's always tonight!' Blake thought to himself optimistically.

Tori was so upset with herself, and Kira took notice. "Why did you treat Blake like that?" she asked gently. "I don't know," Tori responded. Lily walked over to where the two girls were sitting. 'Well, there's always tonight," Lily grinned. "There's always tonight," Tori repeated smiling a little. "Now if were going to get you guys onstage, you better look the part," Kira grinned. "The guys are going to be so surprised!" Lily smiled as she thought of the look on Theo and Casey's faces when she stepped out onstage to sing with Kira and Tori. "We need to run one more rehearsal too," Tori told the others, "before we get ready." The girls nodded as they looked at the track list. Tori's eyes ran over all the songs, the beginning of the list were just Kira's to sing, like Freak You Out and Patiently. Then came the moment when Tori and Lily would appear onstage, and they would sing CrushCrushCrush by Paramore, Emergency by Paramore, Ever Ever After by Jordan Pruitt, and finally Untouched by the Veronicas. Tori knew that Blake would understand, especially through the last song how she really felt about him.

Blake knew he could make it up to Tori tonight. Hunter grinned as he slipped on a leathery jacket; he was excited for tonight. The doorbell rang and Hunter opened the door to find Marah, Kapri, and Skyla waiting outside. Marah looked gorgeous with her brown hair straightened, and a mini jean shorts with a gold halter top, and black strappy heels. She gave Dustin a hug, as Kapri strode in giving Hunter a hug. She wore leathery pants and hot pink t-shirt, with her pink streaked blond hair curled. Skyla grinned at Shane as she walked in, her hair, in its naturally wavy state, wearing ripped up dark jeans, with a red tank top. "Time to go!" Hunter called to everyone as the group made their way to the car.

Kira took a look in the mirror. "Ok, you guys look amazing!" she told Tori and Lily. "Thanks, but we wouldn't have been able to do it without you!" Lily said as the girls slipped on leather trench coats, so the boys wouldn't see what they were wearing. "Let's roll!" Kira laughed as the girls climbed into Tori's van.


	2. Crush, Crush, Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Tori grinned as she entered the followed Kira into the club. She was ready to perform, and to forgive Blake. When she saw the guys, her smile vanished when her eyes met Blake's. Why was she so uncomfortable around him? She couldn't figure it out. She dropped her gaze and her eyes found Marah's, who was slow dancing intimately with Dustin. Tori winked and Marah gave a giggle as Dustin pulled her closer and made an airhead remark. Hunter was standing and talking with Casey, Theo, Blake, and Trent while Kapri chatted with Skyla and Shane. Shane's arm lay loosely around Skyla's waist. They were definetely the most laid back of the couples, Tori thought as she scanned the room for more familiar faces. Cam walked in, smiling as he caught Tori's eye. "Hey, why aren't you talking to Blake?" Cam asked Tori with a knowing look on his face. "I just, well, I... I don't know," Tori admitted in a defeated tone. "Are you worried that maybe he doesn't like you?" asked Cam, the knowing look playing on his face. "No..." Tori shrugged and then continued quietly, "I'm worried that he doesn't love me." "Come on Tor," Cam told her, "you won't know until you talk to him." Cam gave her a gentle smile as he walked off to talk to Hunter and the others. Kira glanced toward Tori, whose face nose was crinkled up in confusion. "Hey, you ok?" asked Kira as she and Lily stood on either side of the blue beauty. "I'm fine," Tori said with a genuine grin, "let's go show them what we're made of."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Kira Ford!" the announcer's magnified voice exclaimed happily. Kira walked onto stage, her trenchcoat removed to reveal a mini black and white diamond print tank top dress, with black leggings complete with metalic gold converse boots. A black headband was tied around Kira's strawberry blonde curly hair, her yellow electric guitar shining as she stepped onto the stage. "Thankyou," Kira smiled as she held her guitar up, "I think I'll open tonight with a song I wrote a long time ago." Kira began to strum her guitar and sing, "Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. I can't tell you why, but I can't stop thinking about you baby, oh yeah. Don't you think it's time, I walked around every word your saying? oh yeah." Kira continued to sing as Lily barely contained herself from bouncing up and down out of excitement. Casey kept stealing glances her way and Tori grinned, knowing the tiger was falling head over heels for the cheetah girl. Hunter and Kapri stood side by side, both refusing to admit that they have feelings for each other, while Dustin repeatedly made airheaded jokes to Marah, who rolled her eyes, but giggled at her yellow-clad boyfriend. Cam and Blake stood talking, even though Cam knew Blake's mind was on the blue wind ranger. Shane and Skyla were sitting on the couch talking to each other and smiling as they listened to Kira's voice. Trent sat at a table near the front, making a sketch of Kira, in superhero form, playing guitar. After all, superheroes were all he knew how to draw. Tori stole a glance at the navy ranger who locked eyes with her. She bit her lip and gave a soft smile, then turned her attention back to Kira. Kira had just finished her second song and barely hid her ecstacy as she glanced at her two blond friends. "Please help me welcome to the stage, my two good friends, Tori Hanson and Lily Russel!" Blake and the others stood shocked while Marah, Kapri, and Skyla clapped and whistled for their friends.

As Tori and Lily stepped on stage, they slipped their trench coats off. Lily's trenchcoat revealed a yellow and hot pink striped sequined tank top, along with loose, faded, ripped up, knee length jean shorts, along with gold strappy heels. Her hair wildly curled. Tori stepped up into the light, revealing black skinny jeans, along with boyish, neon sneakers, and a navy blue tank top with an aqua heart on the center of it. Tori's wavy hair looked as thought she had just gotten out of the ocean. Blake's mouth dropped even more (if that was possible) when he saw Tori. She looked even prettier than usual, which he was surprised was possible. Tori smiled as she slipped her sliver electric guitar over her head, while Lily took her place behind the keyboard. "Ready guys?" asked Kira, as though they were about to morph. Lily's grin became even wider as the girls began to play CrushCrushCrush by Paramore. Kira began to sing the first line, "I've got alot to say to you, yeah I've got alot to say." "I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all," Tori began nervously as Kira took over the next line, "They taped over your mouth, scribbled out, the truth with their lies, your little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out, the truth with their lies, and your little spies," "Crush... Crush... Crush... Crush, crush 2,3,4!" Lily sang as she looked straight at Casey, who had turned a light shade of pink. As they finished their first song, the crowd cheered. Lily began to play the keyboard to Emergency by Paramore, right as Tori began to sing, "I think we have an emergency, I think we have an emergency... If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, cause I won't stop holding on." Kira let her fingers play the notes that she knew by heart as Tori continued singing, "So are listening, So are you watching me? If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong, cause I won't stop holding on. This is an emergency, So are you listening?" Blake stared at the blonde singing her heart out, and feeling her pain and anger she put into the song. The others cheered her on as she continued singing, "And I can't pretend that I don't see this. It's really not your fault, that no one cares to talk about it, talk about it..." Lily joined in with Tori for the chorus, "Cause I've seen love die, way too many times, when it deserved to be alive, when it deserved to be alive. I've seen you cry, way too many times, when you deserve to be alive, alive. So you give up every chance you get, just to feel new again, I think we have an emergency. I think we have an emergency..." Tori and Lily continued to sing as Kira performed a really cool riff on guitar. As they finished the song, Trent locked eyes with Kira who gave him a mischievous smile and winked. Trent winked back as he grabbed his sketch pad.


	3. Who's back?

Disclaimer: as usual i don't own anything...

Tori beamed as the crowd cheered and blushed when a few cat calls found her. Blake's facial expression darkened when he heard the whoops. Tori grinned as she began to play Ever Ever After. Lily began to sing, "Storybook endings, fairytales coming true... Deep down inside we wanna believe they still do." "And a secret is taught. It's our favorite part of the story, Let's just admit we all wanna make it to, ever ever after..." Kira sang as Shane held out his hand to Skyla, who took it with a smile. The two began to slow dance, while Dustin bent down low, as though he were a prince and Marah curtsied before letting Dustin lead her out onto the dance floor. There's someone for everyone she thought as she watched the two not-so-bright teens dance nose to nose. She couldn't help but think, Awwwwwwww how cute! (if Dustin ever found out she thought that though, she'd be dead before Marah could make a move to save her). Tori began the second verse and sang, "Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve, sometimes you reach what's real by making believe." Kira smiled as she took over singing and let her guitar hang around her neck while Tori picked up on the riff. Lily continued playing the keyboard. "Ever ever after, though the world will tell you it's not smart, ever ever after... the world can be yours if you let your heart believe in ever after..." Tori looked straight at Blake as she sang the next part of the song, "No wonder your heart feels like flying, your head feels like spinning, each happy endings a brand new beginning. Let yourself be enchanted you just might break through..." Lily glanced toward Casey as she took over, "To ever ever after... I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss... ever ever after..." After the girls finished the song, Kira leaned towards the microphone. "Thank you all for your wonderful applause! We're going to end with a song called Untouched." Tori took over the lead vocal and looked straight at Blake. "I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah lalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalaI wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want. Don't stop Give me give me give me what you got got, Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more, Don't even talk about the consequence, Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me, And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think, Cause you're the only one who's on my mind, I'll never ever let you leave me. I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye bye bye bye... I feel so untouched and I want you so much, That I just can't resist you, It's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now and I need you so much somehow, I can't forget you, going crazy from the moment I met you. Untouched and I need you so much." Kira watched Hunter and Kapri ignoring each other and finally spoke into the microphone, "Oh Hunter just ask her to dance!" Hunter's face went from shock, to fury, to embarassed, to shocked as he looked at Kapri, who looked as though she'd been struck by lightning. Hunter finally held out his hand and Lily smiled and rolled her eyes at how immature they were both being. Theo grinned at Cam as a quiet looking girl eyed him from the bar. Theo leaned over to Cam and whispered in his ear. Cam glanced over at the girl who blushed, adjusted her glasses, and gave a shy wave. Cam blushed as well and walked over to talk to her.

Tori smiled as she and Kira struck identical chords on their guitars. Trent let out a small whoop and Kira turned to the color of Casey's red t-shirt. Blake gave Tori a smile, and she looked down, after giving him a small grin. Theo gave Lily a high five as she jumped off stage and Casey gave her a hug. The group of rangers walked out of the club, and Blake moved to be next to Tori. "Look Tor," Blake began, realizing they were alone, "All I say is I'm sorry." "Look I don't know what came over me," Tori told him. Blake raised his eyebrows. "Or maybe I do," she shrugged looking into his eyes with a puppy dog face. "Oh stop it Tor! You think you can get me to do anything just with that look and I... okay what do you want?" he asked finally giving in with a smile. "Want to go riding?" she asked. "It's what? 10 at night?" Blake questioned her. "What? Scared your gonna be beaten by a girl?" she asked teasingly. "Oh real mature Tori," Blake told her as he raced off towards Storm Chargers, only a few feet behind Tori.

At JPK...

Casey grinned as Dustin pulled out Marah's chair for her, while Skyla and Shane sat together. while Hunter and Kapri's hands had disappeared under the table. Casey grin became wider as Lily took a seat next to him and Theo. She grabbed a piece of pizza which RJ then took from her. "Hey!" she said as she gave him a playful slap on the arm. "You ditched work today, so you have to pay," he said as he sat down beside Theo and Cam. "Don't worry, I have it covered," Trent said as he put a check on the table. "Thank you kind sir," RJ said grabbing the check and walking toward the cash register. "Anyone seen Tori and Blake?" asked Kira. "Nope. Come to think of it I haven't seen them since the club," Casey told her.

In the forest...

Tori revved the engine on her bike and raced off after Blake who had just pulled ahead of her. "Hey!" she yelled to him as he raced off towards the river. She followed, spraying him with water. "Hey!" he called back to her in a teasing voice as raced on. Tori smirked as she took an untouched trail. Within minutes, she cut Blake off and took the lead. "Whoa!" Blake exclaimed as his bike screeched to a halt. Tori skidded to a halt a few feet in front of Blake. "Ha ha! Looks like I win," she told him pulling off her helmet, revealing her sweaty, wavy hair. Blake pulled off his helmet and gave her a grin, a grin that he would only give to her. She smiled as he hopped off his bike and made his way over to her. "So..." he started. "So?" she asked a teasing smile playing on her lips. "Oh shut up!" he told her but helped her off her bike. The two sat down beside the rushing river, near where Tori and Blake had met up after the thunder brothers had "left". "Want to try to surf again?" asked Tori, breaking the silence. "Oh no, never again." "Too bad!" Tori laughed as she splashed freezing water at him. Blake's expression was one of shock at the cold and excitement at her touch on his arm. "Oh yeah?" he asked giving her a look, then splashing her back.

At JPK...

RJ had told everyone that they were welcome to stay in the loft, seeing as he had a couple of guest rooms. Kira and Lily and supposedly Tori were sharing Lily's room, Casey and Trent were bunking with Theo, Hunter, Shane, Cam, and supposedly Blake were all sleeping on the mat in the center of the loft, while Skyla, Kapri, and Marah were sharing a spare room. Although that was the game plan, the group was still hanging out and talking in the center of the loft. "How about a game of Truth or Dare?" asked Marah. "I'm up for it, what about you guys?" asked Lily. A chorus of yes's filled the room and the game began.

In the forest...

Both blue-clad teens were soaked to the bone and had finally relaxed by lying down in the soft grass. "Why didn't you talk to me when I first came?" asked Blake looking over at the blonde next to him. "I don't know," Tori responded truthfully. Blake raised his eyebrows, but Tori just chuckled. "I'm serious!" she exclaimed, "oh shut your mouth." "Make me!" Blake countered leaning in closer to her. "Fine!" Tori told him, leaning in so they were only a couple of inches apart. Blake finally couldn't resist anymore. He leaned in until his lips touched Tori's. She wasn't surprised in the least, and kissed him back, passionetely.

AT JPK...

Casey grinned as his mind filled with ideas of what he could ask Lily. "How do you really feel about me?" Casey grinned at Lily, whose grin slid off her face. "Well, um, uh... I..." Lily didn't finish, because Casey had given her a soft kiss on the lips and pulled back. "Yeah that pretty much covers it," Lily blushed, looking down. Marah looked at Dustin. "I dare you to try to skateboard!" "Excuse me?" asked Dustin, "I broke my foot last time I tried that!" "It wasn't pretty," Shane laughed. "Ok fine how about-" Marah was cut off by a beeping sound. "Let's go!" Casey called to the others, "Ready?" "Ready," chorused the rest of the rangers. "Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" "Ninja Storm!" "Thunder Storm!" "Samurai Storm!" "Ranger Form!" "Dino thunder power up!" "White Ranger, Dino Power!" "HA!" Within seconds, the group was morphed. "I'll call Blake and Tori," Marah said as she and Kapri slipped into their ninja outfits along with Skyla (who was beginning to train in the power of air with her boyfriend).

In the forest...

Blake and Tori had gone back to having a water fight when Tori's morpher beeped. "Go for Tori," she said clearly. "Um sorry to interrupt, your little um, flirt-fest," Marah giggled. "But you guys are needed," finished Kapri, barely hiding her laughter. Blake glanced at Tori who burst into laughter. "What?" asked Blake. "Um, you have a little bit of lip gloss on your mouth," Tori told him. "Oh and that's not your fault?" Blake laughed. "Ready?" asked Tori. "You know it!" Blake told her. "Ninja Storm!" Tori shouted. "Thunder Storm!" Blake yelled. "Ranger form, ha!" both blue ninja rangers cried as they streaked off towards the rock quarry.

At the Rock Quarry...

What Tori and Blake saw took all their oxygen. Kira was lying on the ground face down, barely pushing herself up along with Lily. Casey, Theo, and Trent grunted as they lifting themselves from the ash. Hunter, Dustin, Shane, and Cam were helping Kapri, Marah, and Skyla off the ground. Blake opened his mouth to voice his concern to the powered down rangers but never got the chance. A bright explosion of fire and smoke covered the rocky battlefield. Tori ran through the smoke towards her two bestfriends. "Guys! Are you ok?" asked Tori worriedly. "Yeah were fine," Kira told her. "What happend?" Blake asked his brother. "He's back, along with..." Hunter fell forward as his eyes rolled back a little. "Whoa! Bro!" Blake stared at his brother. "Mesagog's back along with, with Lothor!" Trent managed to get out before stumbling over to the Jungle Fury rangers. "Lothor?" Tori asked, powering down, shocked and confused.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to do this, but I'm leaving next week and I won't be able to update. :( I will try to update The Call before then, but I hope you understand if I don't get around to it; I am also planning on writing a sequel to Now or Never, which probably won't start until after I get back. Thanks for all your support! I know it's hard to be patient. :D

Tory


End file.
